


an early storm

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani is glad to get home. What she sees when she enters makes her gladder still.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 20





	an early storm

The rain was already starting to hit in huge wet splashes along the ground as Noelani parked her car on Piikoi Street. One glance at the sky told her that the promised storm was slightly earlier than planned and she hurried up the driveway, pausing to catch her breath, as well as breathe a sigh of relief, when she reached the shelter of the front porch. A quick shake of her head dislodged the worst of the drops and she slid her key into the lock, happy to be home before it got any worse. 

Stepping into the house, she was greeted first by Eddie. The dog trotted over to her, cocking his head with a mournful whine, pressing his body against her legs even as his gaze went - one might say accusingly - to the couch. 

Noelani followed his gaze and what she saw there made her smile softly. 

Steve was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the table, head tilted at an angle that Noelani didn’t have to be a doctor to know he’d be complaining about later. His eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even, their eight month old daughter wrapped snugly in his arms. Her head was turned to the side, facing Noelani, one cheek pressed against Steve’s chest, tufts of her dark silky hair sticking out in all directions, her lips pursed adorably. She was dead to the world in a way that she often wasn’t during the day - she’d never been a baby who was overly fond of napping, Danny being fond of saying that she was afraid of missing something. 

Knowing just how rare an occasion she’d walked in on, Noelani did what any self respecting, doting, first time mother would do in that situation. 

She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. 

Thankfully, the baby didn’t stir but Steve did, coming to wakefulness straight away, blinking at her. “You’re home,” he said and she didn’t miss how, even with the sudden waking, even with talking to her, his grip on their daughter didn’t falter. “What time is it?” 

“Early,” she told him. “The DA wrapped up sooner than expected, barely even asked me any questions.” She rolled her eyes. “A total waste of high heels.” The heels in question were summarily kicked off and left - neatly, she’d lived here for long enough after all - beside the couch. 

Steve shot her a look that was somewhere between amusement and sympathy, veering much closer to the former. Just then, a gust of wind rattled the windowpanes and he twisted his head towards the windows at the back of the house. “It’s really starting to come down out there.” 

She couldn’t disagree with his assessment. “It’s good to be home,” she said, coming around to drop down on the couch beside him, her hand going to the baby’s back. 

“You have to go back to the office?” Steve lifted an eyebrow. “Or...?”

His voice trailed off when he saw Noelani’s grin. “I’m all yours,” she told him and the smile that he sent her way had her heart skipping a beat. “Steve McGarrett, are you giving me bedroom eyes with our daughter asleep on your chest?”

“I’m just looking at my wife” he protested, his voice low in deference to said sleeping baby but definitely teasing. “My beautiful... intelligent... kind... caring... wife.” As he spoke, he was leaning in towards her, still mindful of the baby, his lips curling into an even bigger smile as she leaned in to meet him halfway. 

She was the one who pulled back first, her gaze automatically dropping down to check that the baby was still asleep. When her eyes met Steve’s again, it was her turn to tease. “Smooth,” she said and it made him chuckle. 

“C’mon,” he said, lifting one arm and draping it around Noelani’s shoulders. “Take a nap with us.” 

“That,” Noelani said, curling her legs up underneath her, resting her head on Steve’s shoulder, “is the best offer I’ve had all day.”


End file.
